


New Caprican Civic Engagement

by sarken



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Civics as Foreplay, F/M, New Caprica, New Caprican Weed, Sex Outdoors, Smut Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill didn't vote for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Caprican Civic Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfive86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfive86/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta, who helps me get my words in order even when we're in different fandoms.

"I didn't vote for Adar," Bill confesses, unprompted, breaking the comfortable silence that has settled between them as they lie beneath the stars.

Laura hums and flicks ash from the joint. She's known for a long time what Bill thinks of Richard.

"A lot of people didn't," she says, raising the joint to her lips. She breathes in, filling her lungs with smoke, and the warmth that spreads through her entire body is a pleasant counterpoint to the cold air of the New Caprican summer's night.

"Yeah," Bill says, pulling her closer, "but I paid the fine."

Laura laughs at the way he says it, so puffed up and proud. It's a messy, sputtering laugh that starts with a snort and ends when Bill steals the joint from her hand. She rolls onto her side to watch intently as he inhales, his blue eyes sinking shut.

"What?" He cracks one eye open.

She lets a mischievous smile spreads slowly across her face. "Did you vote for me?" She says it singsong, teasing -- like he has a secret that she already knows.

Bill takes another long, slow drag from the joint, holds onto the smoke until it's clear he's making her wait. When he finally exhales, he tilts his head so he doesn't blow smoke in her face. "It's illegal for a government entity to ask who a citizen voted for."

Laura rolls her eyes. "In case you've forgotten the outcome of that little election, I'm no longer a government entity," she says, because right now, it doesn't hurt. She folds her arms on his chest, rests her chin on them. Knows what she's doing to him and likes the feel of his body against her breasts.

"All right," he says, and he stubs out his joint in the gravelly dirt, tosses it to the side. "I don't vote."

Laura toys with a button on his uniform. "So you paid the fine?"

"Would've," he says, "but the Roslin administration failed to enforce the penalty."

Laura hums. "And if I tried to collect now?"

"Left my wallet on the ship."

"Mm. That's convenient."

He slips a hand beneath her sweater, fingers dipping into the small of her back. "Heard it's mostly trade down here anyway." A breeze ruffles her hair and makes her shiver as his fingers trail lightly along her spine. "I'm sure we could negotiate an equitable exchange of goods or services."

"I always took you more for the kind of man who drives a hard bargain. Don't tell me you're not up for it tonight."

He lifts Laura's hips, drags her on top of him so she can feel his cock harden against her stomach. "I think you'll find I'm eager to fulfill this portion of my civic duty."

The word _fulfill_ was made for the rumble of his voice, and Laura aches for it, shifts her weight to better take advantage of the way her hips rest against him. She could get herself off like this, fully clothed, with just the sweet press of his firm, powerful thigh between her legs, and out here in the open, that would be the closest thing to smart. But tonight she isn't interested in smart -- tonight she wants _good_ , with his body inside hers as the night air cools their heated skin.

She moves to straddle his hips, to hitch up her skirt so she can feel his cock rub against her as she bends to kiss him, cold noses and warm lips coming together. His mustache scratches pleasantly against her skin, makes it tingle, and he tastes like smoke and a nameless mountain herb.

Gently, Laura tugs his lower lip with her teeth. "Some might consider this less of a duty than a privilege," she says, but she's pushing herself up and watching the look that spreads across his face as she shrugs off her sweater, pulls off her shirt, and drops her bra onto his chest.

Goosebumps rise and prickle her skin, but it's the warmth of his hands on her breasts that gives her chills. Her breath hitches as his thumbs brush her hardened nipples, a whimper catching in her throat. It's too much, and she reaches up to cover his hands with her own.

"Cold," she says, smiling through her chagrin. She raises his left hand to her lips, and a wave of homesickness passes over her at the way his wedding band shines in the moonlight. "Do you mind if I..."

He shakes his head with a chuckle, and she makes it worth his while, slipping back into her long, open sweater, but standing to ease her skirt and underwear slowly from her hips. The boots and heavy socks stay, but the way Bill looks up at her makes her feel like she's wearing the finest lingerie, not a wool sweater and grass on her knees.

"You gonna get your ass back down here at any point today, Roslin?" he asks, grinning, and she laughs, but sinks eagerly to the ground. His hands stay on top of her sweater when they curve against her ass, urging her toward his mouth.

Her hands tangle in her own hair as he uses his mouth to heat her up, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs until she's panting, wet and writhing above him.

"Oh, _gods_ ," she says, her hands moving to his hair as he sucks her clit into his mouth. Her fingers weave through his thick, dark hair, all the way to his scalp, and she holds him where she wants him -- needs him -- as he brings her off with his mouth.

Her fingers ache stiffly by the time she relaxes her grip, and she strokes his hair back from his forehead as he kisses and nuzzles her thighs and cunt. He seems lost in it, humming his enjoyment against her body. Any other day, Laura would be happy to stay like this forever, sated and relaxed, but tonight, there's more she wants.

"Bill," she says softly, but he's too far gone. "Admiral."

He pulls away then, but slowly, taking time to lick the length of her and suck briefly at her clit.

When his eyes finally meet hers, any witty or charming thing she could think to say is gone, lost to her high and the fresh ache he has created between her legs. It's all she can do to breathe his name.

He knows, though, and soon her sweat-damp back is against the solid ground, her sweater falling open, exposing her breasts to the night air. The chill is welcome now, just like the feel of his body sliding into hers, and she clutches his shoulders and moans at the delicious way he fills her.

And then he starts to move.

She forgot about this. Wasn't thinking about how she'd get to feel his thick cock push into her over and over, each thrust somehow more perfect than the last, her nails scratching down his back, her hands gripping his ass to encourage him _harder_ , _harder_ until he comes, spilling inside her, filling her a different way.

It's even good to feel him now, softening inside her as he rests his weight on top of her, his heavy breath humid against her neck. She gives his ass an affectionate squeeze, and only then does she notice something firm beneath her hand.

His wallet.

She shifts her hips beneath him and decides to let it slide.


End file.
